Mi querida hermana
by Popilin
Summary: Shizuru y Natsuki son hermanas muy unidas que llavan una vida "normal", pero cuando Natsuki comienza a notar un comportamiento extraño en su hermana, se empieza a preguntar si solo siente una sentimiento de hermandad por ella.
1. Chapter 1

"Mi querida hermana"

Capítulo 1

Piringtito piringtito piringtito piringtito

Natsuki se froto los ojos y apago el aparato de un golpe, el pobre fue mandado al otro lado de la habitación.

"¿Por qué no puedo tener un despertador con ringtong normal?" miro al despertador y dejo espacar un suspiro. "Por suerte hoy no llego tarde" antes de lanzarlo pudo mirar la hora.

Se preparó y se vistió con una remera con un grabado de lobo en la parte de adelante que ocupaba gran parte de ella, unos jeans azules marino y sus converse.

Al estar en la sala se sentó, comió del desayuno junto con mama, su padrastro, su hermana menor Alyssa; de 14 años; y su hermana mayor (por unos minutos) Shizuru; de 17 años; todos comían tranquilamente hasta que alguien; como siempre; tuvo que avergonzar a Natsuki.

"Nat, esa remera no tiene feo olor?" Shizuru la miraba divertida.

"Por qué debería estarlo?" Interrogó con las cejas alzadas, esperaba que su hermana dijera algo tonto como lo hacía siempre.

"Es que ayer cuando volviste de correr llevabas esa misma remera y estoy segura de que no limpiaste" En su rostro se adorno una sonrisa divertida.

Natsuki miro la remera pero no la vio manchada, volvió a mirar a Shizuru interrogante, mientras Shizuru trataba de no reírse.

"Que no esté manchada no significa que no esté sucia" Le mostro como se llevaba su blusa y la olía para que lo repita Natsuki, que al hacerlo mostro una cara de disgusto, olía mal, Shizuru tenía razón.

"Mierda, otra vez tenía que hacerlo, lo peor es que era verdad" Pensó. Se levantó y fue a cambiarse a su habitación tratando de ignorar la risa de su familia. "Malditos, no tienen que ser tan crueles" Siempre se ríen de mí.

Así empezó otro día en la familia.

Horas mas tarde…

"Natsuki, vamos, hacelo de una vez para que podamos terminar con el proyecto si no te saco toda la mayonesa que encuentre por una semana" Mai le advirtió a Natsuki que al escuchar que le sacarían su preciosa mayonesa se puso seria.

"Mi nombre es Natsuki Kuga Kruger; aunque no uso mi segundo apellido; tengo 17 años, voy a la preparatoria Fukka Garden, donde estoy en el club de deporte y soy la representante de la preparatoria en los eventos, concursos, etc. Mis notas son mas altas que el promedio, me gusta tocar la guitarra y me encanta molestar a todos con el ruido de mi motocicleta al llegar a clases.

Vivo con mi mama Saeko Kruger, mi padrastro Mike Searrs, mi hermana menor Alyssa Searrs Kruger y mi hermana gemela Shizuru Kuga Kruger; en realidad no tiene nada de parecido conmigo. Mi mama es una bioquímica renombrada, mi padrastro dueño de una importante empresa automovilística que es reconocida mundialmente, mi hermana Alyssa que es una super genio y va a un colegio para super genios y por último, mi hermana Shizuru que es la presidenta del consejo de estudiantes en mi preparatoria y es el ejemplo de lo que debería ser el estudiante perfecto y la mujer perfecta.

Todos dicen que es la "familia perfecta" pero no lo es, a mi mama no le gustan los lujor por lo que vivimos en una casa promedio; no es que me queje ni nada; y vivimos una vida de personas promedio". Cuando Natsuki termino de narrar, Mai paró la grabación y dijo "Muy bien Natsuki, lo único para que te guardes es la acotaciones".

"No entiendo porque el profesor nos pidió hacer una grabación sobre esto" Natsuki maldecia por lo bajo cuando Nao le da una golpe en la cabeza.

"No te quejes tanto cachorro que yo también tuve que hacerlo y vine a tu casa solo para esto, yo quería una fiesta acá no un proyecto" decía despreocupadamente Nao.

"Eso es porque solamente te querías acostar con cualquiera que se te cruce"

"Idiota, vos solamente te quedas viendo como una antisocial. Ai, perdona, cierto que lo sos"

"Te voy a callar de una piña arana"

"Animate cachorro llorón"

Antes de que se maten Mai le da una buena paliza a las dos para que se calmen.

"Todo tu culpa cachorros, ahora me voy" Nao se levanta y se va como un niño enojado al que no le prestaron atención.

"Bueno Nat yo me voy, te veo mañana" Natsuki solo observó a Mai irse y se acostó en el pasto (estaban en el patio), luego de un tiempo sintió algo en su estómago, miro a la fuente del peso y se encontró con unos rojos escarlata mirándola.

"¿Ya terminaron su proyecto Nat?" Shizuru la miro con amor para luego darle un beso en el cachete haciendo que Natsuki se sonrojara.

"B-baka, ya te dije que no hagas eso y si ya terminamos" le respondio para luego acostarse nuevamente.

"¿Te importa si me quedo con vos?"

"No" Y así se quedaron hasta la hora de la cena.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mi querida hermana"

Capítulo 2  
Nat…

Nat…  
"que está pasando" Natsuki pensaba media dormida.

SPASH!

-HAAAAAAAAAAA- Gritó Natsuki cuando le tiraron agua en la cara.

-Así te voy a levantar si no me haces caso cuanto te digo "levántate inútil que tenés que ir al colegio". Le decía Saeko entre divertida y enojada.

-¡¿Estás loca?! Me tiraste un balde de agua con hielo! Se quejaba Natsuki que ahora temblaba y rechinada los dientes.

-¡¿A quién le decís loca, pendeja?! Le grito Saeko enojada que ahora se prepara para golpearla.  
Natsuki al ver que la estaban por matar si ninguna piedad, salta como un rayo de su cama y comienza a esquivar; fallando en algunas ocasiones; las cosas que Saeko le tiraba hecha una furia.

-Mami, era mentira, era mentira, no me tires más nada por favor que me duele!- Natuki intentaba que su mamá se calmara un poco porque le estaba por tirar el maldito despertador que había tirado ella ayer. "Estúpido despertador, si no fueras tan inútil no te habría tirado ayer y hoy mi mamá no me lo estaría por tirar ahora"

-No! Quiero mi venganza!- Saeko lanza el despertador a los pecho de Natsuki con toda su fuerza porque creía que así la respetaría y porque no permitiría que le diga loca cuando; obviamente ella era una persona perfectamente normal, o eso pensaba.  
-GGGHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Natsuki queda tirada llorando por sus pobres pechos en el suelo mientras su "querida" mamá se va con una sorrisa por su trabajo. – E-es-tá mu-uy loc-ca- 

Tock tock tock

-Pase Kuga-san- grito el profesor.

-Perdone la tardanza, tuve algunas problemas- le dijo Natsuki nerviosa.

-Siéntese- Ordena fríamente porque Natsuki siempre llega tarde pero esta vez tubo 30 minutos de retraso.

Natsuki pasa rápidamente, a sentarse en su asiento porque sabe que ese profesor la odia por alguna razón desconocida. Saca las cosas de su mochila y Chie como toda reina del chisme le pregunta.

-¿Qué te pasó para que llegues tan tarde?- Ya estaba sacando una libreta para anotar la información valiosa.

-S-A-E-K-O- Deletreo

-¿Qué?- Chie bajó la libreta extrañada.

-Saeko usó a mi enemigo en mi contra- dijo de más normal.

-No entiendo a lo que te referís- Dijo impaciente.

-Explicate mejor Nat- Salta diciendo Mai.

-Saeko uso al matador de sueños- Volvió a decir como si fuera obvio.

-Creo que se volvió loca- Se reía Nao.

-Igual que vos- Le dijo sonriente Natsuki.

-Ya vas a ver!- Dijo enojada.

-Natsuki! Basta! Decime lo que pasó- Le amenazó Mai ya cansada.

-Saeko me tiró el despertador en mis hermosos pechos- le respondió ya rendida.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- Se reían todas.

-¡SEÑÓRITAS!- Les retó el profesor.

Luego de que el profesor las retara, siguieron riéndose en un tono mucho más bajo para que no las escucharan.

En la clase de historia Mai miraba concentradamente para ver si podía entender lo que explicaba el profesor, Nao se limaba las uñas, Chie se mandaba mensajes con su querida novia Aoi mientras coqueteaba con otras chicas y, Natsuki simplemente le pareció tan aburrido lo que trataba de explicar el profesor; no eran solo ellas las que no hacían nada, la mitad de la clase hacía cualquier cosa menos prestarle atención; que no tuvo mejor idea que dormirse con todo y ronquidos. Después de historia venía la clase de matemática en la que tanto Natsuki, Mai, Nao y Chie hacían exactamente lo que hicieron el historia con la condición de que la profesora de matemática castigó a Natsuki, Nao, Chie y a Mai sólo porque estaba con ellas (el castigo era quedarse una hora después de la escuela). Natsuki le discutió, a Chie le sacaron su teléfono, a Nao su limadora; igual tenía otra asique no le importo; y a la pobre Mai le dijeron que era igual que las otras.  
En el almuerzo estaban Natsuki, Mai, Nao, Chie, Tate; el novio de Mai que a nadie le agradaba; Takeda; sólo se sentaba ahí porque estaba Natsuki; Nina y Akira.  
Nao estaba discutiendo con Natsuki sobre quien era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, Mai estaba hablando con una cara de estúpida enamorada con Tate, Chie era golpeada por Aoi por coquetearle a otras chicas; le reviso el celular y vio los mensajes; Takeda sólo miraba a Natsuki y ignorando las llamadas de los miembros del equipo de kendo en el que era el capitán y Nina y Akira hablaban animadamente sobre lo sexis que eran los miembros del equipo de natación (eran unas babosas).

-¿Entonces las volvieron a castigar?- Les pregunto Akira.

-Si pero todo culpa del cachorro- Acusaba Nao a lo que Natsuki le grito.

-¡¿Cómo que es mi culpa?!- Natsuki estaba ofendida porque siempre la retaban a ella.

-Sí, tus ronquidos llamaron la atención de la profesora de matemática!-

Con el comentario de Nao todos se empezaron a reír de la pobre Natsuki que lo único que pudo hacer fue sonrojarse como un tomate y tirársele arriaba a Nao para después, comenzar una pelea en un círculo de personas, que se acercaron para grabar o presenciar la pelea, las apuestas comenzaron a correr, unos decían que ganaba Nao y otros que ganaba Natsuki; todo esto siendo filmado por Chie para ponerlo en el periódico escolar; y contado por Nina y Akira.

-QUE RAYOS PASA AHÍ!- Grito Haruka seguida por Yukino que se acercaban al griterío de personas.

Todos los que formaron el círculo salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones; porque no querían ser golpeados por Haruka; y dejaron ver a una Natsuki y Nao asustadas que en tres segundo salieron corriendo.

-VUELVAN RATAS MISERABLES!- Así es como comenzó una persecución en la que Natsuki y Nao corrían de una Haruka seguida de una Yukino que intentaba seguir el paso. Natsuki logró escapar; por algo era la representante del club de deportes en la preparatoria, mientras que Nao fue alcanzada por Haruka.  
Natsuki corrió hasta meterse en el bosque que estaba al lado de la escuela.

-Que suerte que pude escapar de Haruka- Soltó un suspiro de alivio

-Ara, pero no te escapaste de mí- le susurró en el oído haciendo asustar a Natsuki.

-Shizuru! No me asustes así!- Natsuki intentaba calmarse.

-Pero si no hice nada, la que hizo algo fue Nat-su-ki- Dijo Shizuru.

-Pero como sabes es- ah, me escuchaste- dijo rendida.

-Sí, también escuche que estas castigada y creo que tu castigo esta por comenzar- Le informo mirando su reloj.

Natsuki miro en el reloj de Shizuru y, ciertamente estaba por comenzar por lo que comenzó una nueva carrera para poder llegar.  
Una hora y cinco minutos después se encontraban saliendo de su castigo Natuki, Mai, Nao y Chie.

-Chicas me acaba de llegar un mensaje diciendo que hoy hay fiesta en la casa de Midori- Chie dijo animadamente al grupo.

-Voy- Dijo Nao bajando su lima.

-Yo también- Saltaba Mai.

-¿Po que no? Seguro- Sonreía Natsuki.

-Genial, ahora le confirmo a Midori- Chie comenzó a escribir en su telefóno. –Nos vemos esta noche a las 10! Lleguen temprano!- Les dijo mientras se iba.  
Cada una se fue a su casa a pensar en que se pondrían.

-Bien, esto será muy divertido y más si hay alcohol también- Nao miraba las pastillas que tenía en la mano malévolamente. 

* * *

Como se daran cuenta para los dialogos usé guion medio, lo voy a seguir usando porque me gusta como quedó.

Bueno esta historia va a ser una que tenga romance, drama y comedia.

Quería agradecer a ustedes por los comentarios, me ponen feliz, enserio.

Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo! Saludos gente! 


	3. Chapter 3

"Mi querida hermana"

Capítulo 3  
-Maldición no sé que rayos ponerme- Se quejaba Natsuki. "Mejor le pido ayuda a Shizuru que tiene buen gusto a diferencia de mi mamá, esa mujer tiene una obsesión con el animal print, que horror". Natsuki se distrajo un poco pensando en los feos gustos que su mama podría llegar tener pero se acordó que necesitaba ayuda con la ropa.

Natsuki salió de su habitación en a buscar a su hermana que por suerte estaba en su cuarto que, afortunadamente estaba al lado del suyo.

Tok. Tok.

-Shizuru, soy Natsuki- le hablo-grito a Shizuru para que le abra.

-Pasa Nat- Le autorizó a Natsuki a lo que ella abrió y se encontró con Shizuru medio desnuda cambiándose.

-¡HAAAAA!- Natsuki se tapó los ojos. -¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que te estabas cambiando?!- Le grito enojada y con un rubor Natsuki.

-Ara, pero si somos hermanas y además somos ambas mujeres, no le veo el problema.- Razonó Shizuru. Ambas tenemos tetas, vagi- Shizuru no pudo continuar

ya que fue interrumpida por su hermana.

-HAAAA, basta, cámbiate- Le dijo avergonzada por lo que dijo Shizuru.

Una vez que Shizuru se vistió le dijo a Natsuki que ya podía mirar y cuando Natsuki miró se quedó sorprendida por la belleza de Shizuru. Llevaba un vestido negro de tela fina corto que le llegaba unos 10cm más arriba de la rodilla, un escote pero no tan grande; mostraba lo suficiente para hacer que babeen; que mostraba su esbelta figura, unos zapatos de tacón bajo, el cabello alisado y maquillaje que hacía resaltar sus finas facciones y sus hipnotizantes ojos color rubí.

-Wow, estas preciosa- Natsuki estaba en shock y no se dio cuenta de lo que le dijo.

-Gracias Nat- Shizuru fue la que se sonrojo esta vez.-¿Qué necesitabas?- Le pregunto ya que Natsuki la estaba mirando fijamente.

-Ha! Si!- Salió de su sorpresa.-Quería saber si me podías ayudarme a elegir rop- alto, ¿Por qué estas vestida así?- Le pregunto cuando se dio cuenta de que para algo se había vestido tan hermosa; en realidad todo se probaba le quedaba bien.

-ha, olvide contarte, voy a una fiesta que organiza Midori, es hoy- Natsuki se sorprendió.

-También voy a esa fiesta y te quería preguntar si me ayudabas a elegir ropa para ponerme- Le dijo tímida porque estaba un poco avergonzada.

-Ara! Claro que sí!- Le respondió emocionada.

-Gracias, vamos así te muestro las opciones que tengo hasta ahora- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Una vez en el cuarto de Natsuki, comenzó a probarse la ropa en conjuntos cuya combinación era horrible. "Creo que heredé el feo gusto de Saeko, diablos" Ninguna de las opciones le gustó a Shizuru pero Natsuki le dijo que opinara por lo que Shizuru opinó.

-¿Qué te parece?- Le pregunto insegura porque Shizuru la miraba un poco raro.

-¿Pensabas llevar una remera de Aerosmith con unos pantalones violetas con estrellas azules? ¿En serio? ¿quién te vendió ese feo pantalón? ¿Qué pasó con la sexi Natsuki?- Preguntó entre divertida y extrañada.

-¿Tan mal estoy vestida?-

-Estas mejor con tu ropa sexi normal, y recordame que queme esos pantalones- Le dijo y Natsuki se asustó, esos pantalones no fueron muy baratos que digamos.

Shizuru fue hasta el armario de Natsuki, saco unos pantalones de cuero ajustados con una camiseta mangas cortas y se los tiró a la cara.

-Anda, quiero verte en esa ropa, seguro te queda- Le dijo complacida con su elección.

Natsuki se fue hasta el baño, se cambió, salió de baño y dio unas vueltas para que Shizuru pudiera ver bien.

Los pantalones dejaban marcado su trasero y sus piernas, la camisa dejaba ver sus corpiño a los costados y tenía un aura rebelde y sexi.

Shizuru la maquilló un poco y le puso un aro de estrella en una oreja para darle un toque final.

-Listo, ya estas-

-Gracias Shizuru- Se acercó a Shizuru y le dio un abrazo. – ¿Vamos juntas a la fiesta?- Le pregunto.

-Claro, viene Reito por nosotras- Le informo y Natsuki hizo un gesto de disgusto.

"Ese idiota. ¿De verdad Shizuru? Siendo tan hermosa sales con ese, no vale la pena, todos saben que es solo un cara bonita que busca acostarse con las chicas lindas y populares porque le conviene. He visto como mira a otras cuando no te das cuenta o finges no darte cuenta" Pensaba Natsuki.

-Nat, Reito es mi novio, no lo insultes- Le suplico porque ya conocía su hermana.

-No te aseguro nada- Gruño.

-Ya debería estar llegando- suspiró.

Ambas bajaron la escaleras de su casa y fueron a la cocina por algo para tomar.

Ping.

-Ya llegó- Shizuru fue hasta la puerta y le abrió a Reito.

-Hola amor, estas hermosa- Se acercó a Shizuru y la beso en los labios y al separarse saludo a Natsuki. –Hola Natsuki, también luces bien- le dijo con un guino.

-Aja- Gruño en respuesta. "Como te odio Reito, como te odio".

Los tres salieron de la casa y caminaron hasta el Mercedes de Reito, una vez dentro fueron hasta la casa de Midori donde era la fiesta.

-Entren, espero a mis amigas- Le respondió cortante.

-Nat- Quiso discutir Shizuru.

-Adiós- Le dijo para que entendiera la indirecta.

-Ten cuidado- Le advirtió Shizuru para luego entrar.

Luego de cinco minutos esperando llegaron Chie y Aoi, Mai y por último Nao.

-Bien entremos- Le dijo Natsuki al grupo.

-Esperen- las frenó Nao.-Miren, traje un bebida que tiene alcohol para ir entrando en calor.- Les mostro a las chicas que solo se encogieron de hombros.

-Bueno- Respondieron todos pero luego comenzaron a sentirse extrañas.

-¿Mai, porque hay hombres-mayonesas y una casa de mayonesa? ¿Se pueden comer?- Pregunto Natsuki con baba cayendo de su boca.

-Wow, estoy en Masterchef, es la rubia de la última temporada, le ganaré!- Exclamó exitada Mai porque quería ganar.

-HAAAAA, evitamos a la muerte! Ella ahora nos matará en el orden en el que deberíamos haber muerto! La primera soy yo! Corran por sus vidas!- Gritaba Chie mientras entraba corriendo a la casa.

-Mi querido público ¿cómo están? Yo también los amo! Me nuevo sencillo es sobre ustedes! Mi gira mundial fue un éxito y se lo debo a ustedes, gracias!-

Saludaba Aoi y poniendo la mano cerca de su boca simulando un micrófono.  
Nao sólo miraba y se reía. Sacó su celular y comenzó a grabar donde estaba una Chie como loca diciendo a las personas que la muerte vendrá por ella.

-No es broma, no es broma, viene por mí, tienen que esconderme- Se tiraba de los pelos Chie.

-Está loca, ignórala- Decían las personas a sus alrededor.

-HAAAA, cuidado con el pez!- Salió corriendo hacia el segundo piso.

-Hola! ¿quieres un autógrafo? Claro que lo tendrás!- Le dijo Aoi a un chico. Busco algo para escribir, se acercó a él y le firmo la frente. –Con amor Aoi, ahí está!

De nada!- El chico comenzó a frotarse la mano intentando inútilmente sacarse la tinta.

Nao busco a Natsuki y la encontró comiendo un aperitivo de otra perona.

-Esta mayonesa sabe exquisita! Estoy en el paraíso! Creo que pude haber muerto!- Grito y luego comenzó a llorar de la felicidad.

-Era mío! Que rayos te pasa!- Le grito el chico que parecía estar ebrio.

-Mayonesa, yo te protegeré!-Exclamó corriendo en la dirección contraria al chico.

-No! Devolvelo!- Le grito mientras corría tras ella.

Mientras Natsuki corría del chico, Nao empezó a grabar a Mai que se suponía estaba compiendo con alguna rubia.

-Mi comida es la mejor! No me ganarás! Cocina desde pequeña.-Mai le gritaba a algo a su derecha y tiro algo de la comida que estaba preparando a una chicaque estaba mirando que estaba haciendo.

-Haaa, perra, mira lo que hiciste- Le grito al ver que su vestido se había manchdo.

-Cierra la boca! No me distraigas!- Mai la miro atemorizante y la chica se asustó.

-¿Crees que podamos comer algo de lo que prepara?- Se decían entre ellas,las personas a su alrededor.

-Un poco de sal, un poco de harina, un poco de luche!- Gritaba como loca Mai completamente concentrada en lo que hacía.

-Ganaré mucho con esto- Decía Nao apenas porque no paraba de reir.

-Muy bien! Jueces! A probar mi comida! Va la entrada!- Grito Mai y las personas que estaban ahí se pudieron frente a Mai con platos en las manos.

Mai empezó a repartir la comida. Las personas se empujaban entre ella para comer la comida.

-¿Soy la mejor cocinera del mundo?- Pregunto Mai a la multitud.

-Si- Respondieron todos.

-Jajajéja, gane- Saltaba Mai

-Yo soy la mejor! Mi voz es la mejor ¿! Todos me aman porque soy Katy Perry- Se escuchaba cantar a Aoi.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Por qué Aoi está cantando sin remera?! ¡¿Por qué Mai está cocinando para todos y no me dijo?! ¡¿Por qué Natsuki pelea con espadas contra otro chico?! ¡¿De dónde salieron las espadas?! ¡¿Aoi está diciendo que la muerte viene por ella y está haciendo un ritual satánico?! ¡¿Nao?!- Interrogó una Midori que había vuelto de comprar más cervezas.

-Cómo voy a saber!- Se defendió Nao pero se escucho un ruido de afuera y lo siguiente que paso fue un auto metido en la casa de Midori y conducido por una Chie que decía que por fin había resuelto el misterio.

-MI CASA! Van a pagar todo!- Gritaba enfurecida Midori.

-Ella pagaran, yo no- Decía Nao que al voltear vio a Aoi a punto de sacarse el corpiño pero Midori la detuvo.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! ¡¿Dónde esta la Aoi responsable?!- Midori comenzó a sacudir a Aoi para que entre en razón.

-Suéltame!- Aoi se fue a tomar unos tragos dejando a una sorprendida Midori.

Midori comenzó a discutir con Nao sobre quien pagaría los gastos de las reparaciones que habían hecho todas mientras Natsuki peleaba a muerte con el chico.

-Defenderé a la mayonesa- Intento clavar de lleno la espada en el cuerpo del chico pero él la esquivo.

-Todo sea por la comida- Grito el chico para después patear a Natsuki, quien cayó al suelo y esquivo la espada que se dirigía a su cabeza.

-Una pirata pelea por su tesoro- Le dijo orgullosa Natsuki.

-Un hombre pelea por la comida- El chico se lanzó para el ataque final.

Él se movió y choco espada con la de Natsuki, pateó sus piernas haciéndola caer, levanto su espada pero antes de poder clavársela Natsuki le da un rodillazo en la entrepierna, dejándolo en K.O

-Nunca te entrometas entre un pirata y su precioso tesoro- Decía orgullosa de haber ganado.

-Natsuki!- Shizuru venía acercándose, había visto todo pero con la multitud solo pudo observar.

-Reina mayonesa!- Natsuki se acerco y se arrodillo. –Es un honor estar frente a usted-

-Natsuki, vámonos- Shizuru se veía muy preocupada.

"Que reina tan hermosa, esa corona de mayonesa congelada es alucinante. No puedo creer que este frente a ella, es un honor, le pediré un autógrafo en otro momento o mejor ahora" Pensaba Natsuki muy emocionada.

Shizuru tomo la mano de Natsuki y la empezó a arrastrar hacia la puerta, vio a una Chie lastimada, una Aoi haciendo un striptis y a una Mai cocinando como loca y gritándole a algo. Miro a Nao que estaba grabando todo y se dirigió a ella.

-Nao, que les diste- Le pregunto con una mirada realmente amenazante.

-Y-yo no-no- Nao estaba por decir que no les dio nada, pero la mirada de Shizuru la hizo asustar- un alucinóge-geno.

-Saquemos a las chicas- le ordeno a Nao.

Shizuru se llevó a rastras a Mai y Natsuki solo la seguía porque según ella, Shizuru era la reina de la mayonesa.

Nao alzó en sus hombros a Aoi y le dijo a Chie que la maldición volvió y que la única forma de romperla era que la siguiera.

Una vez que dejaron a cada una en su casa, Shizuru entro con una Natsuki que seguía embobada mirándola.

-A dormir Natsuki- Le dijo seria

Natsuki se fue acercando a paso lento hacia Shizuru, que cada vez se ponía más nerviosa ya que Natsuki la miraba de forma extraña.  
Natsuki se acercó hasta quedar a unos 10cm de la cara de Shizuru ; que ahora estaba roja; y le lamio el cachete, haciendo que Shizuru se ponga más roja.

-Jajaja, sabes bien reina mayonesa- le dijo con una sonrisa alegre. 

* * *

Este capítulo fue un poco más largo, en general me gustaría que todos los capítulos sean mas o menos así.

Saludos gente!


	4. Chapter 4

"Mi querida hermana"

Capítulo 4

Mmmm mmm

Natsuki se froto los ojos con las manos e intento abrir los ojos que parecían no querer despegarse.

"Si no puedo abrir los ojos, entonces me quedo en la cama, no me voy a levantar, tengo una almohada muy cómoda". Natsuki pensó y se acomodó mejor.

-Ara, parece que alguien está muy cómoda, me alegro de que mis pechos sean de tu agrado- Natsuki luego de escuchar a su hermana se dio cuenta de donde estaba y se levantó a una velocidad impresionante. Miro a su hermana con una cara de miedo que causo una gran risa de Shizuru.

-Pe-pe-perdón, y-yo no se qu-que, no no, y, Pe-perro volad-dor, co – Natsuki tartamudeo unas cosas más sin sentido que solo logro hacer reír más a Shizuru y sonrojar mucho a Natsuki.

-Tranquila, tranquila Nat- Le decía Shizuru tratando de calmarla pero aun riendo.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estamos durmiendo en tu cuarto?- Le pregunto a Shizuru confundida.

-Ho, bueno, te cuento lo que pasó, anoche estabas en la fiesta de Midori y Nao te drogó y drogo a Mai, Chie y Aoi. Las sacamos de la fiesta porque prácticamente destruyeron la casa de Midori; que te advierto que les hará pagar todo lo que arruinaron o rompieron; y con la ayuda de Nao llevamos a cada una a su casa pero lamentablemente para que se queden quietas las tuvimos que noquear; Chie es muy cabeza dura, la tuvimos que golpear tres veces con un palo; y cuando llegamos a casa comenzaste a decir que soy la reina mayonesa más rica que probaste, me cocinaste una tarta, me hiciste unos masajes, hasta tengo un video en el que te comenzaste a sacar la ropa cuando te dije que te desnudaras.- Natsuki al escuchar eso se puso más roja de lo que estaba si era posible, mientras más escucha lo que paso más se sonrojaba- Luego te desmayaste y te llevé a mi cuarto para que no te pasara nada y me terminé quedando dormida también.- Shizuru termino de narrar la historia y espero a que Natsuki diga algo.

Natsuki cerró los ojos. -¿Cuántas personas me vieron en ese estado?- Le pregunto tranquilamente.

-No lo sé, estaba lleno de personas, comenzaron a aparecer más cuando empezaron a hacer un desastre la casa de Midoru. Vi que muchas estaban grabando, los videos ya deben haberse propagado por todos lados, lo lamento- Le dijo con pésame Shizuru.

Natsuki comenzó a caminar es círculos. –Bueno, no puede ser tan malo ¿Verdad? Que me hayan visto y grabado y que seguramente todo el mundo lo sepa no tiene nada de malo ¡¿Verdad?! Quizás no hice nada interesante, es decir, que pude haber hecho –Natsuki trataba de calmarse -¿Qué hice Shizuru?- Natsuki le pregunto con miedo.

Shizuru se levantó y fue por su teléfono, comenzó a teclear algo y le mostro un video a Natsuki.

-"Wow tu brazo sabe a mayonesa ¿tus pechos sabrán a mayonesa también? Estas muy rica ¿Tu mamá será más rica? Me dices donde vives para poder probar a tu mamá?"- Se escucho la voz de Natsuki.

-"Kyaaaaa! Me mordió una teta! Ayuda, me quieren violar!"- Natsuki se sonrojo y le indicó con la mano que parara el video.

-Bueno, ahora mi vida se arruinó! Shizuru le mordí el pecho a esa chica! Todos se reirán de mi! ¿Qué le voy a decir a nuestros papas? Peor aun ¡¿Qué le voy a decir a Saeko para que me deje vivir?! Me advirtió que si me drogaba me iba a golpear hasta noquearme, me raparía la cabeza; incluso las cejas; me desnudaría, me dibujaría un pene en la frente y me dejaría desnuda en medio del colegio para que todas las personas puedan ver mi lindo cuerpecito!- Gritaba asustada Natsuki mientras se cubría el cuerpo.

-Ara, tienes razón, es muy lindo tu cuerpo- Le decía Shizuru mientras miraba muy detenidamente el cuerpo de Natsuki.

-¡¿Shizuru, me estás escuchando?! Saeko me va a matar y mi vida no será nunca más "normal"!-

-Eso te pasó por confiar en Nao, te he dicho "Natsuki, cuidado con Nao" "Natsuki, esa chica es peligrosa "Natsuki, no te juntes con Nao porque se queda viendo tu lindo culito"- Le dijo simplemente Shizuru.

-No me estas ayudando para nada! Ha! ¿Quién era la chica a la que le mordí un pecho?- Preguntó.

-Nadie importante, solo era la nieta de la directora.- Le respondió Shizuru.

Natsuki al escuchar quien era tan solo caminó y salio de cuarto de Shizuru. Bajo las escaleras, se fue a la cocina y saco un cuchillo.

-Adiós mundo cruel!- Antes de que pudiera hacer algo Shizuru le saco el cuchillo ágilmente de las manos.

-Ara, al menos no hiciste un stritis o un ritual satánico, tranquila- Shizuru le paso la mano por la espalda. –Hoy es sábado, descansa un poco.-

-Bueno, que te parece si hoy salimos- Le pregunto Natsuki. –Despejamos un poco la mente de los problemas.-

-Seguro, nos cambiamos y salimos.- Le dijo Shizuru.

Natsuki subió las escales y entro a su cuarto para ponerse ropa normal.

-Lo mejor será olvidar todo porque me voy a volver una desquiciada.- Decía Natsuki en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

-Pero si ya eres una desquiciada one-chan.- Natsuki tan solo se sobresaltó y volteo a ver a su hermana Alyssa

-¿Qué no sabes que hay que tocar la puerta antes de entrar? ¿Qué pasa si me estaba cambiando?- Le pregunto a modo de reproche mientras Alyssa solo la miraba aburrida.

-Pero si ya hasta te vi desnuda- Le dijo inocente; aunque no lo era para nada.

-E-ese no es el punto, antes de entrar a la habitación de alguien golpea la puerta- Le dijo sonrojada.

-Bueno, por eso no tenes novio. ¿Y si el chico quiere una noche lujuriosa le dirás cuando entre "no, no, hay que tocar la puerta antes de entrar y complacerme toda la noche"?-

-Q-q-que?! Fu-fuera de m-mi habita-tación Alyssa!- Le grito Natsuki con la cara toda roja. "No puedo creer lo que me dijo! ¡¿Dónde aprende esas cosas?! Tengo que averiguar quienes son sus amigos".

-Que amargada- Alyssa salió de la habitación dejando a una Natsuki enojada y avergonzada.

Natsuki se cambió, fue hacia la entrada para esperar a Shizuru, pero ya estaba ahí por lo que se fueron en la moto de Natsuki; obvio que condujo a 170km para asustar a Shizuru; a un parque bastante conocido por el lugar.

-Llegamos- Le aviso Natsuki a Shizuru. –Shizuru? Llegamos- Le volvió a repetir porque no se soltaba de su cintura. –Shizuruuu- volteó a mirarla pero tenía su flequillo tapando sus ojos.

Natsuki se saca el casco y lo deja en el volante de su moto, toma las manos de Shizuru y se las saca de la cintura, voltea a mirarla y se da cuenta de que está muy concentrada pensando en algo por lo que se prepara y la carga como si estuviera desmayada.

-Kyaaa! Natsuki! Bájame!- Shizuru comenzó a patalear para que Natsuki la bajara pero solo consiguió que se callera con ella en brazos.

-Ack! Estas más pesada Shiz- Jajajaja- Natsuki no puede continuar porque Shizuru se le posiciona arriba y comienza a hacerle cosquillas.

-Pesada no soy, pesadas son mis tetas- Le reprocha Shizuru.

-Está bien, esta bien que te parece si vamos a caminar por el lugar, tiene lindas vistas- Natsuki se levanta y ayuda a Shizuru a levantarse.

Se pasaron la tarde mirando, riendo, recordando buenos momentos y pasándola bien.

-Natsuki ya es un poco tarde, volvamos a casa-

-Bueno-

Shizuru le dijo a Natsuki antes de que se fueran que la esperara unos minutos para que pudiera comprar algo pendiente, Natsuki le respondió que vaya tranquila porque no se movería, claro que no contaba que alguien se la llevara por delante lanzándola un metro.

-Qu- ¡IMBECIL, MIRA POR DONDE VAS! ¡¿QUÉ NO VES QUE ESTOY AHÍ?!- Natsuki se levantó un poco adolorida pero fue directo a encarar al idiota que la chocó.

-Perdón! No estaba viendo- El chico se disculpó y señalo la venda en sus ojos.

-Ha, la veo ¿Pero por qué tenés la venda?- Le preguntó limpiándose el polvo de la ropa.

-Una apuesta con mis amigos, correr por el parque sin ver. Sabían que me chocaría con alguien pero les resulto divertida la idea- Le respondió el chico un poco molesto.

-Ho, esos amigos que te hacen hacer cosas locas, tengo una, y muy malvada- Natsuki comenzó a caer bien el chico porque a ella le pasó lo mismo con Nao.

-¿Qué tan malvada es tu amiga?- Le pregunto curioso.

-Mucho, tanto que me drogó y pase la vergüenza de mi vida en una fiesta en la que había gente que me grabó y subió el video a internet, imagínalo.

-Parece que la tuviste pero que yo, tienes mi pésame- Le dijo el chico comprensivo.

Ambos comenzaron a reír, Natsuki pensaba que realmente le caia bien este chico. "Me pregunto quién será".

-Gracias señor desconocido- Le respondió aún riendo.

-Perdón, me presento, me llamo Yukki Naginate- Yukki se saca la venda de los ojos dejando ver un azul impresionante que hipnotizo a Natsuki.

Natsuki solo se lo quedó viendo. "Wow, pero que ojos, me podría perder en ellos muy fácilmente y la verdad ahora que lo veo puedo decir que es MUY guapo. Ese cabello medio largo de color castaño oscuro, la nariz perfecta, esos labios del tamaño correcto, la forma media ancha de su mandíbula, las pestañas largas y finas. Alto y musculoso. Perfecto, este chico es perfecto".

Salió de su transe cuando le chico le extendió la mano.

-Yo me llamo Natsuki Kuga Kruger- Le devolvió el saludo.

-Pero si eres hermosa, que suerte tuve de chocarte- Le dijo con una sonrisa que logro hacer que Natsuki se sonrojara.

-Gra-gracias, tampoco estas mal, es más, estas muy bien- Luego de decir eso Natsuki se sonrojo y comenzó a reír nerviosamente. –Quiero de-decir-

-Gracias. Tengo una idea, me das tu número de teléfono y seguimos hablando después porque me están llamando mis amigos- Le propuso sacando su teléfono y sonriéndole.

-Se-seguro- Natsuki le dio su número y Yukki se fue 1 minuto antes de que llegara Shizuru.

-Ya esta ¿Vamos?- Le pregunto y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la moto de Natsuki.

Natsuki saco los cascos, le puso uno a Shizuru y se puso el otro, arrancaron hacia su casa, comieron en familia, hicieron chistes molestando a Natsuki; como siempre, pobre Nat; charlaron un rato y todos se fueron a dormir a excepción de Natsuki que pensaba en ese chico Yukki que estaba en su cabeza.

"Yukki… Tiene algo que no deja de darme más que curiosidad, me pregunto si siempre es así de simpatico, lindo y gracioso. Tengo una sensación rara cuando pienso en él ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Hice bien en pasarle mi número? ¿Si nunca me manda un mensaje? ¿Y si quizás solo quería decirles a sus amigos que tiene mi número? Estoy muy confundida, mi cerebro va a hacer "boom" si sigo pensando tanto en él, mejor lo dejo y me duermo" Antes de que Natsuki pudiera cerrar los ojos y dormir, su celular sono.

Número desconocido: Hola!

Natsuki Kuga: Te conozco?

Número desconocido: SI! Soy Yukki!

Natsuki Kuga: Yukki! No me esperaba tu mensaje, que sorpresa!

Yukki Naginate: Tan poco me querías hablar?:'(

Natsuki Kuga: No me refería a eso! Pensé que no me hablarías nunca.

Yukki Naginate: Por qué no lo haría?

Natsuki Kuga: No se, para presumir a tus amigos que obtuviste el número de una chica en tu reto.

Yukki Naginate: Que? No! No soy esa tipo de personas, es más, no saben que conseguí que me dieras tu número.

Natsuki Kuga: oh, bueno. Malinterprete las cosas, te pido perdón.

Yukki Naginate: No importa, si fuera tú pensaría lo mismo.

Natsuki Kuga: Bueno, que comprensivo saliste.

Yukki Naginate: Eso fue un alago?

Natsuki Kuga: Se podría interpretar de esa manera.

Natsuki Kuga: O como si lo dijera sarcásticamente, ambas valen.

Yukki Naginate: Bueno, que sarcástica saliste.

Natsuki Kuga: Touche. (Creo que se escribe así)

Yukki Naginate: Bueno señorita Kuga ¿Qué edad tiene?

Natsuki Kuga: Tengo 17 ¿Usted?

Yukki Naginate: Bueno, le diré que tengo un año más que ella.

Natsuki Kuga: oh! Pero que viejo esta señor.

Yukki Naginate: No me lo recuerde! Ya me tiro pedos involuntarios.

Yukki Naginate: Es el gas más toxico que existe!

Natsuki Kuga: Puaj! Lo puedo oler desde donde estoy!

Yukki Naginate: Yo le advertí.

Natsuki Kuga: Coma menos frijoles!

Yukki Naginate: No puedo! Son deliciosos!

Natsuki Kuga: Jajajaja

Natsuki Kuga: Pero si eres muy gracioso!

Yukki Naginate: Jajajaja

Yukki Naginate: Lo sé.

Yukki Naginate: Bueno, te propongo algo.

Natsuki Kuga: Haber, propone.

Yukki Naginate: Un día que quieras podemos salir juntos a un parque que conozco.

Natsuki Kuga: No te parece que es muy pronto, digo, te conocí hoy.

Yukki Naginate: Como quieras, solo propuse.

Yukki Naginate: Pero mi propuesta sigue abierta por si cambias de opinión;)

Natsuki Kuga: La tomare en cuenta.

Yukki Naginate: Bueno, te dejo dormir, no quiero que te desveles por mi culpa.

Natsuki Kuga: Que considerado señor caballero.

Yukki Naginate: El más.

Yukki Naginate: Bye!

Natsuki Kuga: Jajaja

Natsuki Kuga: Bye!

Natsuki dejó su teléfono es su escritorio y comenzó a reír, Yukki era muy divertido. Cerró los ojos y se durmió con una sonrisa

* * *

Buenoo, tengo que decir que lamento la tardanza. Estas semanas, si, semanas, tuve muchos exámenes y me dedique a estudiar para ellos por lo que el tiempo se me paso muy rápido.

Voy a hacer unas aclaraciones con respecto a Natsuki y Shizuru. Natsuki es una chica heterosexual y es esta historia no será plana porque no me gusta que sea plana, sus pechos tendran tamaño promedio. Shizuru es bisexual; por el momento; y es uno centímetros más alta que Natsuki. Las aclaraciones pueden ser pocas pero son importantes; sólo la de shizuru con respecto a su altura está de más pero quería aclarar.

En los mensajes debería poner solos los nombres o el nombre con el apellido? Una duda que tengo.

Gracias por los comentarios! Me encanta leerlos y saber que les parece mi historia.

Les advierto que por ahora no habrá mucho drama pero después si, vayan prerandose.

Saludos gente!


	5. Chapter 5

"Mi querida hermana"

Capítulo 5

Piringtito piringtito piringtito

Natsuki apaga la alarma, "Tengo que cambiar ese despertador uno de estos días" se levanta decidida, se prepara para ir al colegio y mira su espejo.

\- Natsuki, hoy es el día, tienes que enfrentarlos y demostrarle que no se puedes meter contigo - se auto animaba antes de salir de su cuarto, desayunar e irse. Una vez que llega se baja de su motocicleta y camina hacia la entrada pero a mitad del camino la detiene una mano sobre su hombro, se gira lista para pelear pero se relaja al darse cuenta de quien es.

\- ¿Qué pasa Nao? - Natsuki quita la mano de su hombro de un manotazo porque esta enojada con Nao por haberla drogado.

\- Parece que te enteraste de lo que paso - le responde Nao, puede ver el reproche en sus ojos.

\- ¡Como no hacerlo si toda la maldita escuela esta hablando de eso! - Natsuki la mira con ganas de matarla lo que provoca que Nao retroceda unos pasos alzando sus brazos para rendirse por el bien de su propia seguridad, no tiene la culpa de que Natsuki haya confiado en ella.

Antes de responder Nao toma aire y le dice - vamos Kuga, no te enojes, lo hice con la mejor intención, poder ganar unos cuantos billetes fáciles, no fue muy bien, te puedo dar el 5% de las ganancias- saca unos tres o cuatro billetes y se los extiende para que los tome pero Natsuki se los tira al piso y se va. –Parece que alguien no esta de humor-

Natsuki camina a paso apresurado a su salón mientras siente muchas miradas sobre ella. "Como les rompería la cara a todos para que miraran a otro lado o mejor aún, a su trasero. Genial, ni en mi salón me pueden dejar de mirar, que suerte que Chie y Aoi ya están aquí". Natsuki se sentó en su lugar y les preguntó.

\- Chicas! ¿Que tal va su día? - pregunto Natsuki

\- Natsuki, que graciosa, obviamente mal - le respondió de mala gana Chie.

\- Ya lo sé - le dijo simplemente.

\- ¿Y para que preguntas entonces? - le dijo malhumorada.

\- Quería que me dijeras que la estás pasando mal para que me sienta mejor - Chie se levanta para reclamarle pero Aoi le toma el brazo para impedírselo negando con con la cabeza y Chie resignada se vuelve a sentar.  
El día paso y Natsuki lo sobrellevó bastante bien, ignorando a los idiotas que se le acercaban, evitando a las chismosas que la acosaban y lanzando miradas de muerte para que se mantengan alejados, al menos por hoy. Una vez que terminaron sus clases salió al parque más cercano con Mai, Chie y Aoi.

\- ¡Haaa, por fin me puedo ir a mi casa! - Chie abrazó a Aoi festejando, esta solo le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

\- Aoi, hoy estuviste muy callada, hasta con Chie ¿Pasa algo? - le pregunta Mai preocupada.

\- No, solo estoy muy avergonzada por lo que paso en la fiesta - le respondió sonrojándose. – Nunca me pasó eso -

\- A nosotras tampoco - le dijo Chie a Aoi comprensivamente mientras pasaba una mano por su cabeza, de repente se le ilumina la cara. – creo que tengo una idea que les va a fascinar - Chie comenzó a sonreír malévolamente.

\- ¿Chie? ¿Qué pasa? - le pregunta temerosa Mai mientras se esconde detrás de Aoi.

\- Una palabra, creo, ven-gan-za - Chie comenzó a sonreir mientras daba saltitos en círculos.

\- ¿Cómo? - Natsuki quiso que lo repitiera, pensó que había escuchado mal.

\- V – E – N – G – A – N – Z – A – Chie le deletreo como si fueran niños de 6 años.

\- Me gusta, me gusta - Mai empuja a Aoi y con Chie comienzan a planear el plan como si fueran a cometer un asesinato.

\- Ugh, mejor me voy, después me cuentan su plan… Chao! - Natsuki se alejó de las chicas a paso rápido. "Están más locas de lo que pensé y son muy peligrosas, lo mejor será que me vaya y las veo cuando estén más calmadas" Entonces suena su teléfono, lo mira y sonríe.

\- Hola - se escucha alegre

\- Hola -

\- Tenes algo que hacer ahora? - Natsuki piensa pero tiene el día desocupado, la tarea puede esperar.

\- No, nada ¿Pasa algo? - Natsuki se detiene y se apoya contra un árbol.

\- Bueno, quizás quieras acompañarme a ver una banda que me gusta -

\- ¿Cuál? -

\- Aerosmith, quizás te interese -

\- ¿Bromeas? Amo esa banda! ¿Cómo conseguiste las entradas? Creí que se habían agotado - le dice emocionada, era una de sus bandas favoritas y se suponía que las entradas se agotaron solo en unas pocas horas. "Ho, maldita sea, veré a Aerosmith, estoy tan emocionada, es un sueño hecho realidad"

\- Bueno, un amigo de mi papá trabaja en el lugar en el que tocarán y como sólo le pedí 2 no hubo ningún problema -

\- ¿Dónde te veo? - Natsuki sonreía muy emocionada.

\- En el lugar donde nos encontramos en 15 minutos -

\- Bueno, adiós – se despide de Yukki con una sonrisa que obviamente este no pudo ver.

\- Adios - una vez que corto se dio cuenta de que no traía la mejor ropa que digamos.

\- Oh, y ahora que diablos me pongo - Natsuki vió una remera en una de las tiendas, camino hacia allí y la compro. – Bueno, creo que ya está mejor -

Camino un poco por el lugar, aún faltaban un poco más de 10 minutos. Había muchos niños corriendo siendo vigilados por sus padres, era el horario familiar, algunas parejas acarameladas, chicas como de su edad, era un día muy lindo en verdad, se detuvo en donde se supone llegaría Yukki y la invadieron unos recuerdos. Shizuru y ella jugando en la arena, Shizuru corriendo de ella porque la perseguía con un cangrejo. La primera vez que choco con su moto y Shizuru primero se preocupó y luego la regaño más que Saeko. Ayudando a Shizuru a espantar a un fan que la siguió hasta su casa. Todos muy buenos recuerdos, estaba tan sumisa en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando llego Yukki y este le puso las manos en los ojos logrando que Natsuki se espante y por acto reflejo le doble las manos.

\- AUUU! Perdón! Me vas a romper las manos – Yukki se queja muy adolorido.

\- Perdón! Es que me asustaste y, y pensé que me podrías secuestrar y no sabía que hacer y perdón - Natsuki baja la mirada un poco avergonzada.

\- Está bien, yo habría reaccionado así también - le dice sobándose un copo las muñecas y maños.

\- Perdón – repite avergonzada pero luego levanta la mirada iluminada. – ¿Tienes las entradas? –  
Yukki sonríe victorioso – Por supuesto, aquí están princesa – saca de su bolcillo las entradas mientras se agacha y se las extiende – Tome una su alteza –

Natsuki se ríe de las payadas de Yukki, pero sigue sus bromas hasta que llegan al lugar, era tan fácil hablar con él, se divertía, la entendía y le encantaba pasar su tiempo con él, mientras estaban en el concierto conoció a dos chicas muy divertidas y carismáticas, la primera se llamaba Neo y la segunda Ayumu. Una vez terminado el concierto, que había durado mucha más de lo que esperaban, Yukki se ofreció a llevarla hasta su casa, una vez que llegaron la acompaño hasta su puerta.

\- Bueno, que te pareció – le pregunto Yukki en la puerta de su casa.

\- Estuvo genial, nunca creí que vería a Aerosmith y menos tenerlos a 10 metros de distancia, gracias – Natsuki le sonrió pero se dio cuenta de que Yukki la miraba muy fijamente – ¿Yukki? ¿Te pasa algo? –

\- ¿Que? No, también la pasé muy bien. ¿Te parece que salgamos un día de estos de nuevo? – le pregunto con un tono esperanzado que hizo que Natsuki lo mirara con ternura.

\- Seguro, mientras no tenga nada que me lo impida podríamos salir – le dijo sonriendo.

\- Su-super, t-te mando un mensaje pa-para organizar – Yukki tartamudeó.

\- Bueno, envíame un mensaje cuando quieras –

\- Muy bien, se está haciendo muy tarde, me tengo que ir, adiós – respondió nervioso y moviendo las manos como queriendo explicar algo.

\- Adiós – antes de que Natsuki tomara la manija de la puerta Yukki la abraza sorprendiéndola pero no rechazando el gesto, luego de unos segundos devuelve el abrazo y siente la necesidad de mirarlo. Prendada por sus ojos Natsuki se va acercando a los labios de Yukki hasta quedar a unos centímetros de distancia.

-Natsu- Yukki intenta decir su nombre pero se ve interrumpido por Shizuru.

\- ¡Natsuki! ¡Qué suerte que estas bien! – pero antes de que se besaran Shizuru empuja despacio a Yukki y abraza a Natsuki interponiéndose entre los dos.

\- ¡Shizuru! – Natsuki le dice sorprendida.

\- No avisaste adonde te ibas y no me contestabas a mis llamadas, pensé que te había pasado algo – dijo preocupada Shizuru, luego mira al chica que acompaña a Natsuki y lo mira feo - ¿Él te hizo algo o te obligo o.. –

\- NO, no me hizo nada, perdón si no avisé, es que me estaba en un sitio ruidoso y no escuche tu llamdo, él es un amigo, me trajo – respondió "Como rayos me olvide de decirle, es culpa de Yukki, me sonreía y me distrajo, es su culpa por ser tan lindo y tan tierno… QUE ESTOY PENSANDO" Para cuando Natsuki salió de sus pensamiento Shizuru estaba espantando a Yukki.

\- ¡Nunca vuelvas y ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi hermana! – Yukki se subía a su auto y arrancaba para irse pero no sin antes gritarle a Natsuki.

\- ¡Nos vemos Natsuki! – y se fue arrancando a gran velocidad haciendo mucho ruido que despertó a los vecinos pero logro que Natsuki se riera.

\- ¿Quién es ese patán? – Shizuru se paró frente a Natsuki y le reclamo con enojo pero Natsuki se dio cuenta que Yukki irritaba a su hermana por alguna razón.

\- Ya te lo dije, es un amigo y no es ningún patán – recalcó lo último.

\- A mí me pareció que sí lo era – Shizuru comenzó a golpear el suelo con el pie como muestra de enojo.

\- Pero no lo es, no se porque te molesta tanto – ahora Natsuki se estaba molestando.

\- No lo sé, será porque no avisaste que volverías a las 10, no contestabas a mis llamadas, no estabas con tus amigas y te trae un desconocido que despertó a todos los vecinos porque quería lucirse, no se dímelo – Shizuru para este punto le estaba casi gritando a Natuki.

\- Bueno, quizás tengas un poco de razón pero yo elegí estar con Yukki y decirte, es mi culpa no la suya Shizuru, castígame a mí mamá – Natsuki le dijo que poco harta. "Que diablos le sucede a Shizuru, ella nunca se enoja conmigo y menos me grita, quizás este en su período y se está desquitando en mí, sí, eso es, mejor le contesto que tiene y razón y puede que me deje".

\- Natsuki, no hago esto para molestarte, nunca haces esto, intenta entender mi punto de vista – le dijo un poco rendida.

\- Losé, lo entiendo y lamento lo que pasó Shizuru, no volverá a pasar – Natsuki bajo la cabeza arrepentida.

\- Eso espero, me preocupo mucho, y si te pasaba algo… -

\- No se repetirá, ahora podemos entrar, los vecinos nos están mirando – le dijo Natsuki al ver que había alrededor de 15 personas observándolas.

\- Lo veo, entra, yo los disperso – Natsuki entra y ve como Shizuru saluda a los vecinos y estos entran a sus casa.

\- Wow, algún día enséñame a hacer eso, me sería de mucha ayuda – dice Natsuki impresionada.

\- Secreto – responde Shizuru tapándose la boca con un dedo.

\- No, vamos… - Natsuki hace un puchero y Shiruru suspira en señal de derrota y asiente con la cabeza, Natsuki levanta su puño en señal de victoria.

\- Dejando eso de lado, seguro no comiste, tengo preparado algo ya que Mamá, papá y Alyssa salieron a algún lugar – informó Shizuru.

\- ¿Se fueron sin nosotras? – le pregunto ofendida Natsuki.

\- Bueno, sin vos, les dije que no me sentía bien y me dejaron quedar en la casa pero no dijeron nada de ti – dijo con una sonrisa queriéndose reír.

\- ¡Ja! Siempre me dejan y se van !Soy un miembro de esta familia también! – Natsuki grito enojada y siguió a Shizuru hasta la cocina.

\- Eso me queda perfectamente claro a mí pero a ellos no – Natsuki hizo un puchero enojada y miro para otro lado mientras cruzaba los brazos. – Si te hace sentir mejor, eres la persona más importante en mi vida y a la que más quiero. – Natsuki al escuchar eso se sonrojo pero sonrío, camino unos pasos hacia Shizuru y la abrazó.

-Gracias Shizuru, también eres las persona más importante y la que más quiero. – Natsuki le informó a Shizuru haciendo que esta se sonrojara se acerque poco a poco a Natsuki…

* * *

Y... Creo que tengo que pedir disculpas por el retraso... En mi defensa estuve más de dos semanas ocupada con examenes; tuve demasiados exámenes; y no podía hacer el capítulo pero las en otras semanas tenía tiempo para hacerlo y no lo hice...

La mamá de Natsuki; Saeko; en sierto modo se parece un poco a la mía sólo que no es tan salvaje como Saeko ni se olvida de mi.

Recuerdo una vez que me había ido a buscar a mi secundaria y me dijo:

-¿Que hacemos de comer?- Mi mamá.

-No se; pidamos **** - Yo. (no me acuerdo que le dije que pidamos)

-Naa, hagamosla nosotras- Mi mamá.

-No quiero cocinar, hacelas vos- Yo.

-Mejor, pidamoslas a algún lugar- Mi mamá.

-Bueno- Yo.

-No, mejor las hacemos y tenes que ir a comprar unas cosas que nos faltan- Mi mamá.

-Ok...- Yo.

-No sabes que las hacemos y no me discutas más, se va a hacer lo que yo diga!- Mi mamá.

-Ok...- Yo.

-No me discutas!- Mi mamá.

-¡QUE! Pero que hice!- Yo.

-Castigada- Mi mamá.

-QUEEEE- Yopi.

La verdad es que hay veces en las que no la entiendo pero así son las mamás.

Quiero clara que esta historia es shiznat pero todo a su tiempo, la paciencia es una virtud (que yo no tengo) y agradecer por sus comentarios!

Saludos gente!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Shizuru se acercó lentamente hacia mí, pensé que me besaría pero en cambio me susurro al oído.

-Siempre estaré, nunca lo olvides- se alejó y me sonrió hermosamente.

-Lo sé- traté de sonreírle como ella pero su sonrisa fue tan hermosa que me dejó media embobada.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo para comer?- Shizuru sacó unos ingredientes.

-Claro, pero la última vez que lo intente quemé el arroz. Tan vergonzoso- comencé a recordar que Saeko me dejó sola ese día y como tenía hambre intente cocinar algo de arroz, entonces cuando volví de bañarse me encontró con el arroz prendiéndose fuego en la hoya. Para mi mala suerte Saeko volvió cuando intentaba apagar el fuego con agua. Tuve dolores 2 días por los golpes, me dio tanto miedo cocinar después eso que ya no lo intente.

-Ara, pero estoy aquí, nada va a pasar. Pela papas- Shizuru me pasa unas papas para que me entretenga y le ahorre el trabajo seguramente.

-Bueno. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- le pregunto interesada.

\- No mucho, papeles, clases, alumnos-

-¿Y qué hacías en el bosque?- pin pin, la pregunta del millón.

-Esperan a que te me acerque y te pueda asustar- me responde y me muestra una sonrisa que me dio miedo. Seguramente mi cara mostro mi terror ya que comenzó a reír.

-Tu cara. Dios Nat, no soy una acosadora- me dijo entre risas.

-Bueno, no lo parecía. Te recomiendo un psicólogo- saqué mi celular, creo que tengo una agendado. Saeko creyó que estaba loca porque miré anime cuando tenía 15 y me llevó a psicólogo. Por suerte el señor le dijo que yo no tenía nada y no me mandaron más.

-Nat siempre exagerando- Shizuru comenzó a reír más fuerte.

-¿Yo exagerando? Pero si estas riéndote como una maniática- esta mujer tiene problemas, no entiendo cómo puede ser mi hermana.

-Sigamos cocinando- Paró de reírse y terminamos de cocinar.

Una vez que nos sentamos conversamos un rato pero necesito saber que rayos hacía metida en el bosque, realmente sospechoso. A veces me preocupa y lógicamente, es mi hermana pero en varios aspectos es muy cerrada, nunca me dice si se siente mal; porque yo sé que lo hace; en lugar de eso sólo sonríe y no quieren que la vean vulnerable. Como hermana realmente no sé que hacer porque todos sus problemas se los traga, así es ella. Sus preocupaciones, sus miedos, sus inseguridades, problemas y todo lo que tiene se guarda. Antes no era así, hace unos 10 años ella era completamente dependiente de mí, cuando la molestaban yo la defendía y la hacía reír cuando lloraba. Como dije eso fue antes, luego comenzó a depender menos de mí, alejarse un poco y ser la señorita perfecta que es hoy en día. Creo que hace uno años si me comportaba un poco cariñosa con ella parecía asustada y cuando le preguntaba se ponía nerviosa y esquivaba el tema, hizo nuevos amigos y me alejó, en casa no me hablaba o me ignoraba, con el paso del tiempo deje de intentarlo. No ayudo en nada que me enoje con Shizuru y la trataba un poco mal ya que no había motivos para dejarme así. Recién hace 2 años recuperamos un poco de lo que éramos. Realmente no sé qué pasó con ella pero parece que es feliz ahora por lo que no le pregunto que pasó en ese período de tiempo, además, estoy segura que me mentiría. Obviamente es mucho menos cariñosa pero no me puedo quejar, algo es mejor que nada. La gente preguntaría por no lucho para que nuestra relación se tan buena como antes, estaría presionándola y como ya se, volvería a lejarse.

-¡NATSUKI!- un grito y un golpe sobre la mesa me sacaron abruptamente de mis pensamientos. Y ahí estaba Shizuru preocupada. Rayos, no puedo decirle todo lo que pensé.- ¿Qué pasa? No me respondías y estabas completamente ida- dijo muy preocupada.

-No nada, solo pensé que mi pelea con Nao sólo empeorara mi reputación, contando lo que paso en la fiesta se dirá que soy una matona. Saldrá en el periódico escolar- Muy bien, gran forma de esquivarlo, por fin hacer algo bien. Wow, eso me hizo sonar como una inútil.

\- ¿Segura que era eso?- asentí- No te preocupes, puedo evitar que eso se publique, soy la presidenta. Mañana hablaré con el periódico y fin del problema- lo dijo de manera tranquila para que no me preocupe, que linda.

-Gracias Shizuru- admito que me siento un poco mal por decirle que fue por la pelea, pero si es cierto que salvo mi reputación. Luego se lo recompenso, o mejor, le pregunto ahora.- Te debo un favor, lo que quieras.-

-Ara- no me gusto ese ara.- no estaría mal un masaje.-Pensé que sería peor.

-Claro- me levante un me posicione detrás suyo.

-Aquí no, en mi cuarto.- Asentí en respuesta.

No muchas veces entra en el cuarto de Shizuru, solo cuando es necesario ya que no me gusta violar su espacio personas. Aunque ella lo hace todo el tiempo pero porque es mayor, por nada de tiempo pero lo es.

Observé el cuarto, la última vez que entre fue hace bastante. Cambió de lugar y puso unas cuantas cosas, me gusta. Su concepto es completamente diferente al mío, pero esta lindo.

Mucha gente se sorprendería de que pueda alagar a alguien porque generalmente no lo hago, pero es Shizuru y si recuerdo lo cercanas que éramos. Shizuru vió todas mis facetas y me conoce perfectamente por lo que no me molesta mostrarme de esta manera con ella, pero sólo con ella. Es una de las personas es las que más confió pero sé que no somos como lo éramos.

-Nat- me voltee a mirarle y ahí estaba, acostada en su cama sin nada puesto en la parte superior de su cuerpo. Casi se me salen los ojos, lo juro.- el aceite esta sobre la cama.- esta mujer de verdad que se tomo enserio lo del masaje.

Me acerque a su cama donde me senté, puse aceite en mis manos y comencé con el masaje, por suerte se darlos ya que Saeko me enseño para que pueda darle masajes a ella.

La espalda de Shizuru era perfecta, pequeña, delgada, suave y sin una cicatriz.

-¿Así está bien?- Shizuru movió la cabeza asintiendo.

Estuve un buen rato haciéndoles masajes, quizás media hora y cuando le miré la cara note que se quedó dormida. Me pare cuidadosamente, la tapé y me fui de su cuarto.

Me llegó un mensaje a mi celular. Lo saqué y vi que era Yukki

Yukki Naginate: Hoy me lo pase muy bien

Natsuki Kuga: Yo también

Yukki Naginate: Que te parece si lo repetimos en unos días?

Natsuki Kuga: Cuando?

Yukki Naginate: El viernes

Natsuki Kuga: Claro, nos reunimos en el parque.

Yukki Naginate: Si, 5:30?

Natsuki Kuga: Si, te dejo ahora, tengo mucho sueño

Yukki Naginate: Ok, buenas noches

Natsuki Kuga: Buenas noches

Por alguna razón no me emocionaba tanto que Yukki y yo saliéramos pero imagino que pensar tanto en Shizuru me cambio el ánimo. Aunque esta vez no me siento tan mal por haberle mentido a Yukki. Sinceramente no quería pensar en la cita en este momento. ¿Era una cita?, no se pero como dije no que quiero pensar. Ahora estoy un poco baja de ánimo.

Volví a entrar al cuarto de Shizuru para ver si se encontraba bien cuando ví en su escritorio una foto de nosotras, me acerque y tome la foto. Era tierna, de nosotras co años mojadas y con ropa puesta, parece que la estábamos pasando muy bien porque nuestras sonrisas eran enormes.

Ojalá pudiéramos volver ser lo que éramos. Me voltee para salir pero me quede sin aliento con lo que vi. Shizuru ya no estaba boca abajo, su torso estaba descubierto hasta la cintura permitiendo que pueda ver sus muy bien proporcionados pechos. Lo jugo mi boca casi toca el suelo. Rápidamente me moví para irme de la habitación pero de los nervios me tropecé y caí. Ahora si que estaba asustada, me paré lo más rápido posible y observé que no la desperté pero aun así corrí afuera.

Este fue sin duda, uno de los momentos más estresantes de mi vida. No le haré nunca más otro masaje, todo menos eso. Me siento tan mal ahora, no entro a su cuarto para darle espacio y una de las pocas veces que entro veo sus pechos desnudos, soy una degenerada. De algo estoy segura, nunca le voy a decir de esto, ni loca, me va a matar y me voy a morir. Un segundo, eso sonó muy estúpido, no importa. Caminé hasta mi cuarto a tropezones; quedé media tonta después de ver sus cositas; decidí darme una ducha para despejar mi cabeza. Que mala idea tuve, lo único que hice mientras en agua caía por mi cuerpo fue pensar en sus pechos. Es que; enserio; son extremadamente perfectos, redondos, grandes, con unos pezones del tamaño justo, no se veían para nada mal y su piel pálida hacía un perfecto contraste con el rosado de sus pezones, wow. Ahora me siento como una pervertida, soy de lo peor, voy a considerar seriamente ir con ese psicólogo de nuevo. Si comparo mis pechos con los de Shizuru, los míos… son míos. Que vergüenza ¿Desde cuándo son tan pequeños? ¿Cómo alguien se fijaría en esto?.

Salí de la ducha mucho más perturbada que antes y me acosté con la mente volando por todos lados. No se me ocurrió mejor idea idéa para distraerme que hacer la tarea; de la cual me olvidé hacer estos últimos días; y no estaba equivocada, mi mente se concentró al máximo en hacerla y me quedó perfecta. Los profesores no se podrán quejar de mí luego de esto, igualmente aunque no haga mucho en clase, en los exámenes destaco por sacar excelentes notas. Ahora que lo pienso, cuando Haruka me vea me matará porque hoy no lo pudo hacer, ya quiero ver que le hizo a la araña.

Una vez preparado todo para mañana me acosté, ahora sí y dormí tranquilamente.

HOLAAAAA. Después de tanto tiempo volví, la verdad es que no hay una excusa para la cantidad de tiempo que tarde pero… Como se darán cuenta hay una diferencia entre los primeros 5 capítulos y este. Pensé que si quería hacer la historia de la forma que quería debería estar narrada desde el punto de vista de Natsuki y me gustó más así. Dado que de ahora en adelante será todo contado por Natsuki, ustedes los lectores no sabrán en ningún momento como se siente Shizuru a menos que ella lo diga. Sólo podrán ver los dilemas y pensamientos por los que atraviese Natsuki, lo que hace esto más interesante y desesperante.


End file.
